The Love Life Of Katie and Hikaru: Side Story - Katie's Birthday
by The Needless Lobsters
Summary: So, here we are again! It's Katie's 18th birthday, and she's been getting well-wishes and gifts left, right and centre from her friends! Well, from everyone apart from her boyfriend... what has he got up his sleeve? Hikaru X OC


**Hey, guys! So, today is my best friend's birthday, and I decided to write this oneshot for her, because she loves this couple so very very much! I know, I should be concentrating on my other stories... but this is only short! So, enjoy!**

* * *

**Katie's Birthday**

Katie sighed as she dragged herself out of bed that morning. She didn't see why she had to get up to go to school that day – it was her birthday, so she deserved a day off.

"Katie! Wake up!"

"I'm up!" she called out as she opened her bedroom door, only to be pounced on be her dog, Henry. "Gah! Henry!"

The dog, a King Charles Cavalier, barked and licked her face, wagging his tail excitedly.

"Henry! Get off me! Mum!" Katie squirmed, trying to get the dog off her. "Mum!"

"Becky! Help Katie!"

"But I'm busy!"

"Help!" Katie called out. "Hello?! Anyone?!"

Eventually, her mum came upstairs, carrying a tray of breakfast for the birthday girl. By then, Henry had stopped attacking Katie and was now just sitting on her. Katie just lay there, sighing.

"Hey, mum."

Her mother just smiled. "Happy birthday, sweetheart. I made you breakfast."

"Cool." Katie tried to move, but failed miserably. "I'll eat just as soon as this dog gets off me."

* * *

"Happy birthday, Katie."

"Happy birthday, Katie."

"Happy birthday, Miss Brigden."

"Happy birthday, Katie-senpai."

"Happy birthday, Katie-san."

Katie smiled as different students wished her a 'Happy birthday' as they walked past. However, that may have been helped by the fact that she was wearing a huge birthday badge on her dress that had been permitted by the school on this one occasion.

As soon as she entered her class, Class-3A, she headed to her seat and set her stuff down. She was just getting her books out when she heard her name being called.

"GINGE!"

Katie yelped as she was hugged violently from behind, stumbling and nearly falling into someone else's seat. "Andrea!"

The dark-skinned girl grinned at her best friend as she pulled away, holding a paper bag in her arm. "Happy birthday, mi amigo!"

"I thought you studied French?"

"I brought you a present."

"Oooh! Thank you!" Katie took the gift bag from her best friend and opened it, gasping at what she saw. "You got me an Asuza plushie!" she squealed as she pulled the plushie out of ehr bag. "And a K-ON! CD!" She quickly put the bag to the side before hugging Andrea tightly. "Thank you so much!"

Andrea grinned as she was hugged. "You're welcome, mon ami! It's your birthday, after all."

"Katie!"

The redhead let go of her best friend in time to see the Hitachiin twins walking towards her, the redheaded Kaoru holding a gift bag and the dark-haired Hikaru walking beside him, holding nothing.

She smiled. "Hey guys!"

Kaoru held out his gift to her. "Happy birthday, Katie!"

Katie grinned and took the gift. "Thank you, Kao!" She opened the bag and gasped, pulling out a dress.

It was a white summer dress with purple straps, and it had flowers in varying shades of purple along the hem of the dress' skirt. It was knee-length, and the skirt of the dress started flowing from the waist.

"It's beautiful, Kaoru…" she whispered before hugging him. "Thank you so much!"

Kaoru smiled. "I'm glad you like it. I designed it myself and got it made for you."

She continued to hug him tightly. "Thank you, Kao. I love it!"

He hugged her back. "You're welcome, Katie."

She pulled away to look at her boyfriend expectantly.

Hikaru just blinked at her. "What?"

Katie folded her arms.

"Okay, close your eyes," he sighed.

She closed her eyes, as she was told. She frowned when she only got a light peck on her lips.

"Happy birthday." He moved to sit in his seat.

She pouted as the bell rang. "Well, that was a rubbish birthday present…"

* * *

Katie spent pretty much the rest of the day trying to see whether Hikaru actually had a birthday present for her. And for the whole day, Hikaru avoided telling her whether he actually had a present for her.

The only clue she got was when one of the other students, whose dad was the CEO of a car manufacturing company, handed him a set of car keys.

So she didn't expect him to be standing at her front door an hour after school had finished.

"Hey," he gave her a small smile as he stood at the door, holding something behind his back.

She folded her arms, frowning at him. "What do you want?" she asked with a frown.

He blushed slightly at her frowned. "Sorry about today at school…" he muttered.

Her eyebrow rose. "Okay…"

He pulled a large present out from behind his back – a badly wrapped bass guitar.

Katie gasped as she took the bass guitar from him, ripping off the wrapping paper. It was purple and black, with little silver stars dotted all over it. "Oh my goodness…"

"I know you've been practicing the bass for a while now, and I thought you would prefer to have your own bass instead of having to constantly borrow your sister's…" he explained.

She smiled softly at him before kissing him tenderly on the lips. "Thank you, Hika."

He took her hand. "I'm not done yet." He kissed her cheek. "Come on."

She blinked, blushing slightly as he pulled her out of the front door. She had placed the bass to the side of the door inside.

He stopped when they reached the bottom of the stairs, smiling when he heard her gasp.

In front of them sat a silver 2012 Aston Martin Vanquish, the windows rolled down. The car was sleek, attractive to the eye.

"Oh. My. God!" she squealed. "It's amazing!"

He grinned and opened the passenger door for her. "Get in."

She jumped into the passenger seat, grinning as she sunk back into the leather seats.

He shut Katie's door behind her before he climbed into the driver's seat, shutting the door behind him before putting the key into the ignition.

Her smile widened when he revved the engine. "Show off," she teased.

"I'm rich. I can do as I please," he joked before speeding off.

The two laughed as they sped down the streets of Tokyo, weaving in and out of various streets before hitting the highway. Hikaru floored the accelerator, laughing as they sped well over 70 miles per hour.

Finally, the car slowed down as they reached a beach. The sun wasn't close to setting quite yet, but it was still a nice view for the couple who had parked on the beach and were now just sitting there.

Hikaru smiled over at Katie and placed his arm over her shoulders, smiling when she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Hikaru." She kissed his cheek. "This was amazing."

"Actually, I'm not done quite yet." He smiled, blushing faintly. "Close your eyes and hold out your hand."

She sighed, but did as she was told, not knowing what to expect with him. She jumped slightly and opened her eyes when she felt some keys drop into her palm. She looked up at Hikaru.

He grinned. "It's all yours."

Her jaw dropped. "You're joking."

"Nope. I got it for you, Katie."

She squealed and hugged him tightly. "Thank you so much!"

He chuckled. "No problem. So… do you want to drive back?"

"Yes! Of course!" She pulled away and jumped out of the car, racing to the driver's side of the car.

He got up with a smile, moving to sit in the passenger seat. "Happy birthday, my Katie-chan."

She kissed him softly. "Thank you, my Hika-chan." She slipped into the seat. "Now hurry up and climb in! I want to get this baby home!"

He chuckled. "Of course!" He climbed in.

And thus began the speedy drive home.

* * *

**I know, it's short, but what do you think?**


End file.
